Detonate
by merrygolds
Summary: Tobias Eaton was the type of person that no one could ever get their fill of. [Four/OC]


_"**Needing** somebody and you've learned_

_it's okay to be **afraid**."_

* * *

><p>He took me to his apartment, a spacious room dressed in muted greys and opaque blacks. There are a few pieces of furniture shoved here and there, but mostly the space is bare. Every once in a while my eyes will come across one or three book tucked into corners, or a pile of clothes, but that's it.<p>

This place doesn't look like home and I don't get the feeling that Four stays in here more than he has to.

"Here," murmurs Four. He comes out from the washroom, flicking off the light with a long arm as he holds what looks to be a damp cloth in his big hand. "Your knuckles need cleaning."

I glance down to them and am alarmed when I see that blood is matted in the stretches of ripped skin. Some trickles down to the underside of my palm from the wounds that haven't scabbed over yet.

Frowning, I flex my hand. I hadn't realized I'd even hurt myself.

I'd felt when my opponent had delivered kicks to my ribs and chest, when he'd slammed his big fist into the side of my head and then to the front, where he'd split my lip. However, I hadn't felt anything after I'd started slamming my own hands into him.

Gently, Four takes my hand in his as he kneels in front of me. His denim colored eyes peer up at me, the thick lashes surrounding them dark and long, touching his cheek when he blinks once and then again, and I can see the question residing deep within them. So I nod and push myself closer to him, so my knees are pressed to his chest.

I can feel as he takes in deep breaths, the motion somewhat soothing, but it's not enough. I arch closer to him and lower my head downward as he bends over my lap to tend to my scraped up knuckles. My legs gently open in order to take his big, burly body between them.

My actions were subtle, I'd thought, but when Four looks up at me again, his lips parted and dark blue eyes hooded, I realize that he can probably feel the heat that's rolling off my skin.

I wonder if he knows that warmth is only there because he's so close to me.

"Jemma," he whispers, voice a little hoarse.

I can hear the slight panic hidden behind my name and it makes me shuffle closer to him. My free hand flutters to one of his wide set shoulders, where I gently sweep my fingers over the bulging muscle there, and I take him further into my legs than before; I can nearly wrap them completely around his waist now.

"It's alright," I say quietly. "It's fine. I just… You're were so close to me already. I couldn't help myself."

My cheeks roast a little at the bit that I'd tacked onto the end of my sentence but I don't advert my eyes like I'm dying to do. I keep them level with his and stare determinedly back at Four, disallowing him to escape as well.

We were going to do this. We were going to cast aside that hazy film we always worked under when it came to our relationship.

This time, I would have no questions rattling around in my brain and the craving for his taste would be sated. I would get what I wanted—I would get Four wrapped up in me completely or leave this room with no ties to him whatsoever.

When his tongue darts out to moisten his full bottom lip, my mind hazes over a little and I feel like I'd inhaled the smoke of one of those funny cigarettes my older sister used to use all the time with her friends. The action sends warm flames of a sensual heat all over my body before the winds of it settles in the pit of my stomach.

With the hand that isn't holding the damp rag, Four lets go of my wrist and, his orbs still locked onto mine, and eases a large hand up my right thigh. He starts at my knee and then slips it up till he's gripping the thick muscle that rested just before my hip.

Four presses himself farther into me, till I can feel his belt buckle nudging the line of skin that my crop top didn't cover. My grip on his shoulder tightens and I lean my head closer to his.

"Jemma," he whispers my name again.

I wonder if Four has ever been touched as softly as I am now touching him, and I think, as I manage to get my hand free fro him and my hands onto his chest, that he probably hasn't. His eyes shift for a second when I start to rub gentle circles just underneath his collar bone, the new look appearing as if he's scared.

Frowning at this, I arch even closer because I don't like to see him look like that.

"Do you not want me to?" I murmur.

When I go to pull away, he drops the damp cloth within a second and secures his big hands on my hips, gripping them tightly.

"I do," he says. "It's just been a long time since someone's touch has felt like that, is all. I'm not use to it."

I don't say anything to that because I'm not sure what words could help, so, instead, I take him into me again, this time wrapping him completely up in me, like I've always wanted to do.

I secure my legs together behind him, just underneath his backside, and slide my arms around his shoulders and up to his neck. My fingers run through the hair at the nape of his neck for a few seconds, something I do to give him time to get used to me so wound around him, and then I rest my forehead against his.

Four scales his hands up from my hips to my back, where he rubs large patterns. At the same time, he scrapes the tip of his nose against mine before slowly starting to eat away the little bit of distance that rests between our mouths.

When he does finally press his lips against mine, I gasp, having been nowhere near prepared for how warm and slightly chapped they were. But Four gives me time, just as I'd done him, letting our first kiss be quick and slow. When he pulls back, though, a switch is flicked on inside my brain and the hunger to have him is tripled.

"_Tobias_," I sigh.

I've never used his real name before and I don't mean to now. It just slips out as I sink down in the euphoria that having him so close always brings.

A low growl barrels out of Four's chest as he winds me closer, so I'm plush up against him. He bends his head to kiss me once more and this time he's a little rougher, though never to the point that I want to push him away.

He moves with my own mouth, allowing me to set the rhythm but creating the speed himself, and in seconds I'm completely lost.

For a long time I'd wanted this, to be consumed by Four, but I'd been too scared about him rejecting me or too worried about surviving initiation into Dauntless or too transfixed by the notion that someone was going to kill me.

As he rests against me, swiveling his hips so his belt buckle nudges further down than the expanse of skin of my lower stomach and earning a deep moan out of me, and gently nippping at my bottom lip before his tongue is saturating the inside of my mouth with his taste, I wish this had happened much sooner.

When we have to pull apart for air, the kiss ends for a few seconds and we pant heavily. I stay wrapped around him while he slides a hand up to cup the left side of my face. His thumb trails down to skim over my bottom lip and he tugs it down gently, running the pad of his thumb over the skin there a few times before I take to nipping gently at him.

He leans down to snag my lips for a third time and I tighten my hold on him because it had slackened some in the minute when we'd parted. Four, meanwhile, grips me tighter than he did before while he moves his belt buckle back to my center and rubs a few times.

Groaning into his lips, I pull away from his in order to let my head fall into the junction between his shoulder and neck as he slows the rhythm that he'd been gaining against me a little.

I'm gasping for breath a little at feeling the way his body is working against mine, the stroking his belt buckle only aiding to my breathless state.

"Tease," I hiss.

He chuckles lowly but moves so there's a few more inches of space between us and situates me so I'm sitting upright in front of him again Pecking my lips once more and rubbing his thumbs over my cheekbones after cupping my face with both of his sturdy hands, Four sighs.

"I should take care of your knuckles."

I lick my lips, my body still ate up with the sensual heat, but nod and allow him to pull out of the hold I had him in.

My legs go to rest on either side of his large body while Four picks up the cloth he'd been using before and reaches for my hand for the second time. I just watch as he starts to gently dab at the open sores, thinking I'm supposed to be sated because I'd tasted him like I'd wanted.

It's only when I take to caressing the side of the neck with the hand he isn't cleaning that I realize something: Tobias Eaton was the type of person that no one could ever get their fill of. I could kiss him and kiss him and kiss him, spend all of my days inside this apartment with him and wear nothing but the blankets on his bed, and I still would want more.

I smile at this, leaning down to begin to trail kisses from his lower jaw up to his ear.

"_Tobias_," I sigh again.

Seconds flash by before he's gripping the back of my head and bringing me back up so he capture my lips again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors<strong>** Note:** _This is just a little piece I wrote about Four/Tobias and an OC named Jemma. I got the first book in the Four Trilogy for my birthday yesterday and after I read the first section, I really wanted to read some Four/OC fan fiction bu there wasn't any. _

_I wrote this to satisfy that craving. _


End file.
